cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehhr Skirata
Null-14, later named Vehhr Skirata or N-14, was a Clone Null-ARC Lieutenant surving under the United Forces Central Squad ''and later under the Hyena Brigade. Later, he got promoted to rank Captain and joined the 501st Legion, where he earned the rank of Third In Command. When he learned about the ''Order 66 he left the Republic, became a deserter, later part of Clan Skirata and Mandalorian Guild. At the years of the Empire, he had been cought by the Empire and it obligated him to follow Darth Vader's Orders. After some years being a slave trooper of Vader, he managed to escape during a mission of the 501st Journal on Tatooine. 'History' We owe it to Kal Skirata. -Vehhr Skirata Biography Null-14 was one of the first clones of the Grand Army Of The Republic. The Kaminoans attempted to enhance the Fett genes, but the initial production run produced fourteen "uncommandable" young clones. The fourteen clones, designated Null-class, were slated for termination, but were saved from destruction by Kal Skirata, a Mandalorian training sergeant hired by Jango Fett to train clone commandos. The next batch of clones, 100 of them, were designated the Alpha-ARCs and trained by Fett himself. Kal volunteered to train them as "black ops" commandos, named them, and taught them their Mandalorian heritage, sequestered from the other clones throughout their training. Training Even before reaching two years of age, Vehhr and his Null brothers had already undergone flash instructions and live ordnance tests, where they obtained unmeasurable high scores. After completing their accelerated growth they trained in Mandalorian military and survival combat to kill and destroy by any means possible. During training, the Nulls experienced near-death torture to train them in resisting interrogation. The mercenary Kal Skirata taught his clone troopers a technique of resisting interrogation by shutting out reality to become someone else who wasn't in your terrible situation. One way to achieve this was to visualize putting the pain and fear in a box, or concentrating on its physical reality so minutely it fragmented and ceases to register; another method was to imagine you were somewhere else. One could also focus on the next moment one could bear to think about, like the next meal, second or step, time after time until the ordeal was over. They also had special training for all types and essentials of warfare like assassination, black ops, anti-terrorism, covert ops, espionage, slicing and even medical knowledge. Their training was furthered by Kal, who taught them how to handle a wide assortment of weapons, ranging from blaster rifles to Verpine sniper rifles and hand to hand combat. Later in their training they learned the skills of maneuvering in zero-g. That's how the Null-Advanced Recon Commandos, from nulls, became the best clones. Defend Kamino (1/2) 'Kaminoans...Should we help 'em or should we let 'em cry, [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kal_Skirata Kal'buir]?' -Vehhr Skirata, to Kal Skirata While the Nulls were having a training session from Kal Skirata, the holo opened up.It showed Separatist forces ambushing Kamino.Kal ordered Vehhr Skirata (Null-14) and Ordo Skirata (Null-10) to lead the way to the other Nulls to protect the clone learning centers and the young clones.The Nulls grabbed their weapons a nd starting running to the clone learining centers.When they arrived the children asked what was going on.The Nulls responded calmly to leave everything and hide into the sleeping rooms.The little clones run into the rooms while the Nulls were loading their weapons.Suddenly, the door started getting red and then the Nulls just heard a 'BOOM'.There were assault droids shooting at the Nulls. 'Hold your positions! We got 'em!!!' shouted Vehhr to the troops.Clones of the 501st ambushed behind the droids. 'N-14, get the children out of here, we are holding them!' said Captain Rex to Vehhr.Vehhr made a move with his hands to the Nulls, showing them to take the children out of here.'Man down!' shouted Ordo Skirata.It was Null-3, the second medic trooper.'Fall back!' shouted Vehhr to his troops.Jaing Skirata, who was the main Null medic trooper, opened the sleeping room.All the Nulls got inside and they broke the door opening computer, so the droids couldn't get inside.The doors were closed.A'den Skirata (Null-12) threw a bomb and he made a big hole on the floor.Everyone jumped inside the hole.This dark path was leading to the entrance and to the weapons room. 'I think we shoulda follow the weapons room.There's no point of going to the entrance.We will all die...' whispered Vehhr Skirata to Jaing Skirata.Jaing nodded, stood down on his knees next to a big hole leading to the weapons room and made a move like saying 'Come on! G et inside!' to the young clones.Everyone jumped into the weapons room.The Nulls loaded again their guns with ammo and Vehhr took a rocket launcher. 'Ready for battle, vode?' said Vehhr to the Nulls. Defend Kamino (2/2) Vehhr loaded his rocket launcher and everyone moved out.A'den Skirata's holo opened up.It was Lama Su; Null-12, do you copy? Null-12, do you copy?' said Lama Su.'' 'Yeah I copy, long-neck.' responded A'den Skirata. 'We've sent some LAATs to the other City Of Kamino, Timira City.Your mission; Drive the y oung clones to the LAATs as fast as you can.Let's hope you will succeed, Nulls!' said Lama Su to the Nulls. After this holo message, all the Nulls had to go to the entrance.When they opened the door, there was a big war.Too many clones and droids were dead.Commander Cody ran to the Nulls; Alright, Nulls, I saw the holo message.Me and my squad will cover you, now move move!'. ''The Nulls started shooting at the droids and running ahead to the LAATs.The 212th Battalion had destroyed all the droids.The LAATs were safe now.All the young clones got inside the LAATs. Young Boba Fett thanked the Nulls and the other clones and the LAATs left Tipoca City.Now, the Nulls had to take Assajj Ventress and the Droids out of Kamino.Anakin was chasing Assajj because she had stolen the clone prototype.Anakin Skywalker punched Assajj and the prototype fell down.Assajj used the ''Force to take the prototype back.Vehhr Skirata jumped and grabbed the prototype.'You Sith fool, you cannot steal our blood, our brothers.This is our home, aruetii!' said N-14, talking about the clones.'I'll be back.' said Assajj Ventress, she pushed all the troopers away with the Force and left with Grievous ship. Lost (1/2) 'Yes, yes my Lord. I will do it. It is going to lead us to victory.It will be our greatest war.' ''said Count Dooku to Emperor Palpatine and closed the holocron.He was on his Providence/Class Carrier/Destroyer with his MagnaGuards standing behind him.The ship got on hyper space.But there wasn't only one Separatist Ship.Too many other Ships came behind Dooku's ship.The ships were standing outside...Coruscant.Palpatine was looking outside his window.Anakin Skywalker saw the ships and said to General Kenobi;'Call the clones, now!'. On Kamino, the clone troopers were have training sessions.The Nulls were having a break.Suddenly, the alarms rang.All into the LAATs.Repeat; All into the LAATs!' ''said the loud speakers.'Move move move!' ''said Jagger Skirata (N-13) to the Nulls.The troopers got inside the LAATs.When they arrived at Coruscant there was a blockade outside, in the deep space, and the LAATs couldn't deplane, so they started shooting to the Separatist Ships.All the Separatist ships were leaving Coruscant.Anakin Skywalker ordered the Nulls to follow the ships.The had to spy them.'It's like they want to kill us with every way they find..., why should we be sent there?'' ''Why couldn't the 501st do that? asked Null-13; Because we are the best for th is job, that's why, ner'vod!' responed Null-14.The Nulls lost the Separatist Ships, because they got on hyperspace.'Alright, let's get back to Kamino.I lost them.' said the pilot.Suddenly while the ship was leaving, something was pulling the LAAT down.The LAAT was going straight ahead to an unknown planet.It was falling fastly.After some seconds, the LAAT crushed on the planet.The two pilots died but the Nulls didn't.They got out of the ship.They made a little camp.One day, Jango and Vehhr Skirata went for rancor hunting.While they were hunting, they found a little village.N-13 an N-14 walked down the hill and arrived at the village.There were clones.'Hey, what are you doing here?' said a villager.'Our ship crashed into this planet' said Vehhr. 'Ha! Another Dooku's plan to destroy Coruscant.That's what he does.He leaves the planets weirdly, goes on hyperspace and drives you to this planet! This planet has too much magnetism, so everything crashes in this planet.Dooku's ships are designed to avoid this magnetism.Now, you're stuck in here, in this planet, and Dooku will go to Coruscant undisturbed.' said the villager.All the villagers here were clone Commandos. Lost (2/2) 'Wait, if you are commandos, where are your helmets, weapons...' asked Jagger Skirata. 'We got them in a box, we use them only for hunting.Three years ago, our LAAT crashed into this planet.12 clones survived, we are the only survivors.' said a villager. 'So what are your names?' asked Vehhr. 'I am CC-11078, nicknamed Sanger.This is Nerels and Cuz.The other commandos don't have nicknames.' said Sanger.His armor was blue and black.Suddenly a clone pilot shouted; ''Hey! I fixed it! I did it! The LAAT's workin'!Everyone come inside!.''All the clones got inside.The LAAT was flying when suddenly the pilot said 'We are losing height! We are falling!We are too heavy! Throw out all the rubbish we got in this LAAT! They threw out all the wastes.The LAAT was at least 10,000 meters high.'We are still losing height!' the pilot shouted.Clone Commando Sanger whispered to Vehhr; Vehhr, please, take care of the other clones.I'm glad to meet a clone like you.For the Republic!'' said Sanger and fell off the LAAT. 'NOOO!' screamed Vehhr.The pilot said 'Well, nicely done guys! The LAAT is flying high again.What did you throw out, by the way?' asked the pilot.'We lost Sanger' said Vehhr slowly.The pilot nodded and drove the clones back to Coruscant.Anakin Skywalker'; Nice to have you back, Nulls.So where's the location of Dooku?-'Vehhr Skirata';Well, it's a long story...Vehhr started explaining the whole story.Anakin Skywalker; Ok, ok, the good is that we have you back.Welcome back!'' Order 66 and the Exit From The Republic/Empire Don't trust nobody.At least, that's what I do. -Vehhr Skirata It was night on Coruscant.The Hyena Brigade and Jedi Master Ti-Koz-El were Guarding the out side door of Palpatine's building.Vehhr knew about Order 66, but he didn't realize that he had to kill the Jedi Master.Palpatine, after killing Jedi Master Master Windu, Vehhr's holo opened;'Execute Order 66!' said Palpatine.Vehhr looked at the Jedi Master.She was staring at the stars and the big moons.Suddenly, a holo message opened;It was from his leader in Hyena Brigade, Burner Greencharger:Null-14 do you copy?-'Vehhr':Yes sir.Burner:''Do NOT execute order 66!...Vehhr whispered to the Jedi;General, General! I must tell you something.Palpatine is a traitor! He is one of the Sith! General, you must protect the Jedi Temple.Keep the kids away from there.Order 66 is being executed right now!-Ti-Koz-El; '''And what will you do, Vehhry? ''You are the only one who I ever trusted.I knew that you wouldn't kill me, my captain.-Vehhr;' I will leave the Republic.I'm sorry, General.I hope we will meet each other sometime. '''Ti-Koz-El'; 'Yes, captain.Bye...' she said and cried.' Vehhr; '''Eh,...I, eh...Bye sir, good luck! Vehhr opened his Jetpack and flew over the building.He put his visor and he starting looking for a spaceport.Suddenly, a holo message opened up again, it was again from Burner Greencharger;''Vehhr, take a ship and meet us on Mygeeto.'Vehhr:Copy that, sir.'' Mygeeto Vehhr travelled to Mygeeto.All the Hyena Brigade gathered together and planned.Burner told to the men;'' Alright, we got war here, we must help Commander Bacara. Now move move! All the men ran to the battlefield.Grenades were being thrown from everywhere and that caused a big fog.Vehhr lost the Hyena Brigade.He took a chain gun and starting shooting the droids.They had surrounded him around a corner, but he wasn't surrendering.He put a bomb into the wall, it blew up and he got to the other side of the base where the spaceport was.He got into a ship and went off Mygeeto.After that, he didn't see any Hyena Brigade Member for a long time.He joined Clan Skirata and became a mandalorian. Rebel Vehhr became a rebel trying to bring the Republic back.He made a group called Black Hawks .Too many people joined his group.Captain Antilles was one of the main generals of his group.They made many chances to destroy the Empire, they even went to the Death Star, but they didn't make it.They needed someone really strong.Vehhr joined Luke Skywalker's group.Vehhr was one of the men who destroyed Death Star One and Death Star II. Life after the Rebellion After the Rebellion, Vehhr moved to Tatooine and became a deserter.He had a droid called T0-D0 and a pet called Marrok.Those were Vehhr's companions.One day, someone hit the door.'T0-DO;Master, someone's o utside the door waiting to see you.''Vehhr couldn't wonder who was there.'Vehhr;Well, open the door.'' It was Master Ti-Koz-El.They both hugged.Ti-Koz-El; Vehhr! I missed you so much! and she kissed him.Ti-Koz-El and Vehhr lived together for their rest of their life.They had one child called Anith.When he grew up, he became a Jedi Master, he was force-sensitive because of his mother, and most people called him Master Anith.He was full-human, even though his mother was Togruta. Death/Rebirth He's a legend...He has seen everything, what has changed from Clone Wars till the New Republic, we will all remember what he has done.Forever. -Leia Organa Solo to all the Rebellion members Vehhr died at the age of 40, he got shot in heart by a Bounty Hunter called Kraz'el.He was a D uros Bounty Hunter.6 years later,Ti-Koz-El brought him to life again, by making him cyborg.The only cybernetic Vehhr had was in heart.He didn't lose his memory, he was the same as he was before.Now, Vehhr wanted to make that Bounty Hunter pay for what he did. Duros Hunter (1/2) Vehhr, after one year living in bed, got up and started his training.Everyday he was running long distances and he was training himself like when he was trained from [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kal_Skirata Kal'buir]. His son, Anith, was helping him with the training, and at the same time he was training himself. 'Back to the old times, dad?' was asking Anith his dad sometimes. After one month training, Vehhr, took Marrok and started his journey.He said farewell to his family; 'I'll be back' said Vehhr.He left T0-D0 with his family, just to help them.Vehhr got on his ship, the Nemesis, and went off Tatooine.They were in the deep space and Vehhr was looking at the holo table.'Hmm, we must find him, Marrok...' Marrok nodded stared at the holo table.'Let's go to Nar Shadda.I suppose he will be there.' suggested Vehhr.They got on hyperspace and they arrived Nar Shadda.They landed on the Spaceport and got out.Vehhr got his two blasters out, he put them in his belt, and he put his dark saber in his backpack.'Come on, boy' said to Marrok and they went off the ship.They started walking around the shops, looking at the items inside.Vehhr was looking carefully for the Duros.His knew that he had a symbol in his back of his head.The symbol was writing Hud ''which means Hunter in Durese.Vehhr went to a cantina and he sat there for a while.A red Twi'lek Dancer asked Vehhr' Wanna have a good time, sweetie?' ;Vehhr replied 'Just leave me alone' he said and whispered to Marrok 'Silly people...' he said and he fondled him.After a while they left the cantina and started looking for the Hunter.Suddenly, Vehhr saw him in a shop.He got out and saw him.He said 'Well, well, well, the Rebel, again!' he said and smiled evilly. Duros Hunter (2/2) Vehhr started running towards to the transport.The Hunter fired a little piece of rope and made Vehhr fall down.He aimed him to his head.Marrok started bitting his arm.The Hunter shot an electric shot and Marrok fell down to the ground.Suddenly, a Smuggler started running to Vehhr.He shot the Hunter and he fell down to the ground;''Yeah kill me, but you should know one thing; '''They will come...'' he said and died.Vehhr and Marrok got up; Thanks said Vehhr. Nothing, I'm Rocket Fett, a smuggler, so what are you doing on Nar Shadda? asked the Smuggler.Well long story..., responded Vehhr, '' I'm going to Tattoine, you coming?, ''Sure, why not?... said Rocket and headed towards to the Nemesis. They put up the engines and they flew off Nar Shadda.'' What do you think Duros said? They will come? Who will come?'' said Vehhr. Rocket got the emote of I don't know and nodded to the holo-table. They arrived Tatooine and got back to Vehhr's house. Rocket met Vehhr's family and became friends with them. The Insanity In Progress. Quotes -''We are created to follow orders, remember?'' ''-Live every day like there's no other.'' ''-Ne' shab' rud' ni!'' ''-FOR THE REPUBLIC!'' ''-The land may melt, the sea may swell, the sky may fall...but They will rise. -Paranoid trooper to Vehhr'' Category:True Mandalorian Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Republic Category:Clan Skirata Category:Clones Category:Hyena Brigade Category:ARC Trooper Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Medical officer